Alien Invasion
The alien invasion is a week-long guild event that all players level 56 and above can take part in. It begins every Monday and ends every Sunday. Introduction While the aliens have always been invading the cities of Dream World, the dreamers are able to fight back with members of their guild when they level to 56. The guilds would have their name posted next to the city they have been defending. During the alien invasion, every location in Dream World (except Alien Portal and Isendel) is attacked by aliens. Fighting the aliens can be accessed by going to the world map and clicking the "Fight" button. You will encounter junior aliens, which are usually very powerful, averaging 57000 health each. At level 62, you will face aliens instead of junior aliens, averaging 61000 hp. At level 66, you will face senior aliens. Please note that aliens you face in the invasion will always be 2 levels above you. The goal is to come across the Alien Mothership to deal damage to it. Scoreboard Each location in Dream World during the alien invasion will have a scoreboard to keep track of the damage each guild deals to the Alien Mothership. This scoreboard is accessed by clicking the button "Stats". The Alien Mothership's health is unknown, however it can take an extremely large amount of damage (2+ trillion reported). Each city will have their own Alien Mothership. The goal is to have your guild do the most damage to it. At the end of the week the guild that dealt the most damage to the Alien Mothership in their location wins, and their initials are displayed next to the location until the next invasion ends (only for Void guilds). Guild members are not limited to one location, but a guild would have to be exceedingly powerful to win in two locations (above Diamond level of guild anyway). Enemies Aliens level is capped at 75, but their HP never stops increasing. +2000 HP/level. After you encounter a few (1-3) of these, you will reach the Alien Mothership. After 10 hits dealt on the Alien Mothership, it will always try to use Omega Beam. no matter how many times you try to block, it will eventually hit you. Drops If you are extremely lucky, some alien will drop an Alien Ring, which adds 15% extra damage to all attacks. Mobs can drop mystery boxes, enhance potions, and alien gear relative to level (up to greater alien +3 at level 72). Alien Mothership encounters can yield a ship fragment (for quest) or "Alien Lord" ally, both at a very low rate, approximately 1% chance. Rewards Guild Individual *The player can get greater alien armour +1-+3 from Elite Alien's or better or Regular Alien armour +1-+3 from Alien's or Junior Alien's *The personal bonus will be purely based on achievement without regards to ranking. *All players can get 1% for each 100M damage dealt up to 10%. *After that, players can earn additional 1% bonus for each 1B damage dealt, up to a total of 25% for 16B damage. *Only highest damage town counts. If a player dealt 1B damage in one town and 2B in another, they will only earns 11% bonus when invasion ends. Category:Aliens Category:Events